Pink and Purple Finally Together
by Simplicity-12
Summary: Changed from 'ARGLIIMIITS' Code Lyoko Season 5' to this. This is my version of the Code Lyoko Season 5. Enjoy! AxO. YxU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!!! I'm back!!! I haven't even been on this site for like, a year. Its amazing how busy you can get!! Haha!! So I'm sorry for not getting on. And I know how short my chapters were for my other stories, so I promise I will make these chapters a LOT longer than my other one's. Well, I've rambled about just about everything now. So I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the Characters, they belong to Moonscoope. But, I do own my OC, which will be in the story sometime.**

**Prologue**

It was just an ordinary day at Kadic Acadamy. Girls talking about guys, guys talking about girls. The usual. It was lunch time, but Odd was the only one eating. Everyone was kinda glum about the whole "turning off the Supercomputer" thing. Especially Aelita. Since the last thing she saw on Lyoko was her father being de-virtualized forever. All of her friends, were trying to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Soon she left them and ran to her room so no one would have to see her...cry.

"Come on, Aelita. You have to cheer up **sometime**," said a very concerned Odd. She was sulking in her room as Odd was outside her door trying as hard as he could to get her to let him in. "Odd, please, just go away," Aelita said as she silently started crawling out of her window. Little did she know, Odd was quietly opening her door only to see her half-way out the window. Her legs were inside and her body was hanging outside, giving Odd a perfect view of her underwear. He couldn't help but blush at the site. He had secretly crushed over her ever since he first saw her on Lyoko. The thing is, Jeremie had her taken before Aelita had ever heard off him. So he kept his crush a secret this whole time.

"Not so fast!" Odd said as he got into her room. He ran over to the window and grabbed her before she could get out. "Odd!!! Leave me alone! If I want to sulk then I will! You cant stop me!" Aelita exclamed as she wiggled and kicked her way out of his tight grip. Of course, she had an 'epic fail'. "I'm not leaving you! For all I know you could be cutting yourself while I'm here worried SICK about you!" Odd screamed as he jerked her back inside and practicly dropped her on her bed. "Why are you doing this Odd?! I told you to leave me alone, but you just HAD to come in here and interfere with my business!!" she yelled. Before Odd could give her an answer, she stormed out of her room practicly crying her eyes out. "Aelita wait!!" He said. "Aelita..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aelita's POV**

'Ugh! I cant believe him!' I thought as I ran. I thought I was running towards the factory, but my legs wouldn't take me there. Its like the have a mind of there own. 'He just always has to try to 'protect' me. I can take care of myself! And yet, I can't get him out of my head.' I had to mentally slap myself for saying that. 'I don't love Odd, I love Jeremie, right? Ugh, I have to get this stuff out of my head.' I run as fast as I can. Although, it seems as if I'm running towards...nothing. That is, until I hit a tree. "AH!! Dammit!" I screamed. I fell to the ground. I was going unconscience! I see a really bright light, and then nothing. All I see next is a person above me checking my pulse, and then just nothingness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Odd's POV**

"Gosh darnit!! I can't believe she would just run off like that!!" I whisper as I quietly follow her into the woods. 'Where the heck is she going?'. I followed her as far in the woods as I would go. Right when I was about to turn around, I hear a thud and someone hitting the ground. "Aelita!!" I yelled, running as fast as I can towards where she fell. As soon as I got over there, she was unconscience. "I've got to get her to the infirmary, and fast". I pick her up bridal style, and walk as fast as I can towards the infirmary. When I got into the school-yard, I saw Ulrich and Yumi talking near the soccer feild. "Holy crap!! What happened to Aelita?!". Ulrich said. "I don't know!" Yumi screamed. "Lets follow them". I saw Ulrich and Yumi following me, but I didn't pay it too much attention. Other kids started giving me strange looks. A guy carrying an unconscious girl out of the forest, not the best sight. What makes it worse is the fact that everybody found out that we weren't really cousins. And its not like we can do a Return To The Past and erase their memories, so we'll just have to deal with it. Anyways, when I got to the infirmary, I gently lay her down on the hospital bed...thingy. "What happened to her?" Yolande said. "Um...she um...fell out of a tree!" I had to lie to her. "Well...ok then. She just needs to rest. She should wake up in a few hours or so". "Okay".

As I walked out the door, I saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Mr. Delmas comming down the hall towards the infirmary. "She okay?", Ulrich asked. I just nodded and continued down the hall. I reached the courtyard in no time at all. I sat down at our usualy spot, the bench. Milly and Tamiya were behind me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"Hey there Odd!" Milly exclaimed "We heard that you and Aelita aren't really cousins" Tamiya said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Odd said, sounding kinda harsh, but he didn't really care. All this really seems like its his fault. "Have you thought about busting a move on her?!" Milly said. He wanted to say yes, He really hated lying to them, but he couldn't tell them he liked her.

"NO!!! She's just my friend!" Odd said, getting up to leave. Someone tried to turn him around, but he jerked back without looking. "So much for our 'Super Scoop'" Milly sighed. "Yea" Tamiya said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see, everyone! Yes, I'm back and possibly for good this time! Last time my grades were poor so I got grounded, then my WLAN sensor on my laptop got cracked :P But I'm back now! Let Code Lyoko Season 5 proceed! :D**

**Odd POV:**

_I knew exactly where Aelita was. Well, she was in one of two places, either the Hermitage or the Factory. I decided to look at the Hermitage first, considering I was 20 yards from it. I looked in the living room first. She wasn't there, though. Next I checked in the basement where she had the vision of the FBI coming and getting her and her father a long time ago. No luck. There was only one place left to look, and that would be her old room. I was right! She was lying on what at one point in time was her bed._

"_Hi, Aelita. You feel like talking, yet?" I said in the most concerned tone I could make myself do without my voice cracking. Puberty…_

"_How did you know I was here?" she said without turning around. I could tell she had been crying and I felt bad for her because of it. But, I'm doing all I can to help her._

"_Either Male Intuition, or the fact that you always come here to sulk. Ya know, I'd really love to help you if you'd only give me a chance. I've always been able to help before, but this time I actually want too." I said with a goofy smile. She turned around and gave a half smile and giggled a little. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?

"_No Odd, I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" That's when I saw it! The Lyoko symbol was in her eyes!_

"AAHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck, Odd?" Ulrich yelled. I looked over at my clock. 3:27am.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich. I just had this terrible nightmare! I found Aelita at the Hermitage and she had the XANA symbol in her eyes and…..argh! Never mind. It was just a terrible nightmare. Go back to sleep."

**Ulrich POV:**

_Man, Odd sure has been thinking a lot about Aelita lately. I don't think he likes her, but then again, everyone knows that they aren't cousins anymore, so I don't know. Frankly, I don't really care either. She's probably just another one of Odd's 'lovers for a day'._

**Normal POV:**

Odd awoke the next morning, which was a Sunday, to Kiwi sniffing around in his armpit. Ulrich was already gone. _Probably hanging with Yumi._

"That's my diggity dog! What are you trying to find, anyway?" he said. Right as he said that Kiwi pulled out a note that was written in VERY girly handwriting.

"_Hey Odd, Yumi and I went down to ice skating rink and idk when we'll be back. Just don't starve yourself for more than 10 seconds and you should be fine! Haha"_

_ -Ulrich_

"Who knew Ulrich had THIS kind of handwriting! I can't wait to get him back for smashing my face in my mashed potatoes last week." he said with his signature 'Odd Smile'. Ulrich had gotten angry at Odd for making a pun on Yumi's breasts, so he shoved his face in his mashed potatoes. Everyone but Odd thought it was hysterical! Odd just cleaned up and went to his room.

Odd decided to get up and get brunch, considering it was 11 o'clock. He put on his casual purple pants, pink and purple shirt, and newer red shoes. He decided to where his reddish pink jacket because it was colder that usual outside on that day. It was coming towards the end of fall, so he supposed it was supposed to get down to 40 degrees. Fall…that was his favorite time of year now. This being Aelita's first fall, he got to show her how to play in the leaves and climb trees! Jeremie said that he would, but he was to busy with his computer work. Which he understood, considering he was trying to defeat XANA and what not, but the least he could have done was spend a little time with her! Oh well.

**Aelita POV:**

"Wh-…Where am I?" I asked wearily.

"Well, dear. You're in the infirmary. You apparently got into a fight with a tree." Yolanda said with a smile, "Della Robbia brought you here. He said you fell out of tree. You must have landed on your head. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I could use an asprin, my head is throbbing." I said while clutching my skull and rubbing my temples to relieve the pain. Nurse Yolanda hurried back with an asprin, a cup of water, and some Jello.

"Here, you need to eat something. Your headache is more or less from malnutrition. You've been out cold for almost a day now. Eat this Jello and if you can hold it down we'll see about getting you some real food, ok?"

"Ok," I said with that innocent smile of mine. "Oh, Yolanda, may I ask you something, please?"

"Certainly"

"Did I get any visitors while I was out?"

"Well, yes. Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama came by yesterday right after you got here. Jeremie Belpois came by about 3 hours ago. Odd Della Robbia came about four hours ago to see how you were doing, and again two hours ago. Speaking of which, I hear you two aren't really cousins? You two had us all fooled! I knew you two would've made a good couple." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Odd and I aren't having any sort of relationship, Nurse Yolanda. He's just a friend." Aelita said. She could feel her cheeks heating up so it was obvious she was blushing.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Aelita. I know two lovers when I see them." Yolanda said. With that she left the room to let Aelita rest.

**Odd POV:**

_I've already went to the infirmary twice today, and I don't want to seem desperate to see her, but then again, I am!_

I was listening to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold when I finally decided to go see if she was awake yet. That song made me think about something. What if she didn't wake up? I almost got hysterical, but I finally came to my senses.

_She ran into a tree, Odd. Calm yourself down, dude!_

I got to the infirmary in roughly 7 minutes. I walked in to see Yolanda at the front desk.

"Nurse, is Aelita feeling any better? Is she even awake yet?" I asked with pleading eyes. I really hoped she was awake.

She let out a chuckle, "Yes, Odd, she's awake and she says she feels fine now. You may go see her, considering that's what you came here for."

"Thank you, Nurse Yolanda!" I yelled with joy. I ran as fast as I could to the room. I opened the door to reveal non other that Aelita Stones, well Schaeffer actually, in her bed watching cartoons on the small television mounted on the wall. I didn't assume that she noticed me come in, so I just watched her for a second. Then I spoke.

"I always knew there was a small child inside of you."

"Ahh! Oh, Odd you scared the Creepers out of me!" she said, making a reference to Sector 5. I let out a small laugh and walked to her bed. She patted the space beside her, gesturing me to sit. I did.

"So how was you're 24 hour nap? I wish I could sleep for that long!" I exclaimed.

"Well it was perfect until I woke up!" she said, "I had a throbbing headache, but I'm perfectly fine now." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey you've got a nasty bruise on your head. Probably from when this hard head of yours hit that tree! Don't worry though; the tree has a bigger dent." I joked with one of my signature smiles.

**Aelita POV:**

_Aelita, stop thinking like this! Yes, he's extremely funny, he's always there for me, and I always feel my stomach get butterflies when he gets near me, but that doesn't mean anything! Does it?_

**Alright guys, well that's it for this chapter/episode/installment. Its not the longest ever, but it will keep you busy before the next update. This chapter is actually more of a filler than actually part of the plot. But nonetheless, I hope you liked it! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and gals! I've decided to an update for this story every Monday and Thursday. If I'm a little late sometimes, don't worry! It just means I'm trying to make that chapter a little longer than the rest so I can fit everything in. But enough dilly dallying. **

**Normal POV:**

Ulrich woke up that morning to his cell phone making a ridiculously loud ringing noise. Before he answered, he realized that it was 6:30am. Fortunately his phone didn't wake Odd. The phone call was from Yumi.

_Why would Yumi be calling me?_

"Hello?" he asked, sounding kind of suspicious.

"Hi….er I mean, goodmorning…um…my parents got two tickets to the ice skating rink in the city, but they have to go out of town today, so they let me have them. I was wondering if maybe you would…umm…like to go with me?" she sounded nervous, but Ulrich didn't seem to notice.

"Um…yeah sure, Yumi. I'd love to! Just let me get a shower and some clothes on and I'll there in say…30 minutes?"

"I'll be waiting!" Yumi hung up. Ulrich slowly dragged himself out of his sheets, as not to wake Odd. He opened his drawer to get some clothes out, but instead of his clothes, it was just a blanket with Kiwi on it.

"Odd, remind me to kill you when you wake up." He looked in a few more drawers and eventually found all of his clothes. Odd had, rather generously, folded them all very neatly and placed them in order.

"Never mind, then. I might just have to kiss you." Ulrich got his clothes and headed towards the shower room. On his way he saw Jeremie fully dressed and ready to start the day.

"Hey, Einstein. Where are you headed this early?"

"Oh hey, Ulrich! I've got to get to the factory! I think someone has turned the Super Computer back on! Not that it really matters. I mean, XANA is dead, but it still doesn't need to be on."

"Hold on, Jeremie. What makes you think its back on?"

"Someone sent me a message, and I tracked it down to the super computer. I think it was…Franz Hopper!"

"Alright, Einstein. If you need any help with anything just call me. I'll be with Yumi. She asked me on a date." He said, with his signature 'cool guy Ulrich' smile.

"It's about time! I'll see ya, Ulrich." And with that, Jeremie was off in a flash. Ulrich made a mental note to make sure and call him later to find out the news. He soon made it to the shower room. He commenced to turn the water on as hot as it would go because there usually isn't much hot water. Boy was he wrong. Since he had gotten up so early on a Sunday, nobody had used the showers yet. He hurried to turn the water down to half way before he got burnt. After a few moments of messing with the hot and cold dials, he found the perfect temperature. He washed his hair, his body, then his hair again to make sure he got everything, and then he just stood there for a minute or two. He let his mind roam free. He started to think about his relationship with Yumi. If this was actually meant to be a date, then that meant that Yumi really liked him!

_Maybe I actually do have a chance. William is definitely out of the picture, considering he tried to kill us multiple times. No, it wasn't actually him, but it was still…him!_

Ulrich got out of the shower to discover that he had stayed in a lot longer than he thought he had. He now had 15 minutes to get Yumi's house.

"…shit…" Ulrich whispered so quietly that it was barely audible. He wasn't exactly sure who else could have been in there, and he didn't want to take chances with Jim hearing him. He got dressed in his usual attire. Khaki pants, green shirt, brown vest, and his brown shoes. He looked at his phone, realizing that he had no text messages or missed calls; he stepped out into the hall and headed to Yumi's house.

**Yumi POV:**

I had just gotten into my black top with the blue stars on the side, black pants with a dark purple belt, and boots when I heard my mother yell for me.

"Yumi, sweetheart, your boyfriend is here!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I screamed! Although I may have wanted him to be, he wasn't at the time. I walked downstairs to see Ulrich standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Awh, Ulrich you shouldn't have." I said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He froze up at first, but soon regained his posture and blushed. "Alright mom, we're leaving!"

"Be back before dinner, Yumi. I love you!" my mother yelled from the kitchen. She was preparing my father breakfast. I shut the door carefully and walked down my porch and onto the sidewalk.

"So we're going ice skating, huh? That's another sport I'm good at! Yeah!" Ulrich said. He was gloating, yes, but at least I wasn't going to have to teach him how to skate.

"So, this means I'm not going have to teach you how? Dang, I was looking forward to that!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, not to ruin this comical moment we have here, but is this considered a date, or just an 'outing'?" he said with a smile. He was blushing a little, but not enough to make a big deal about it.

"Well…umm…yes?

"Yes what?" Ulrich said, letting out a light chuckle.

"That depends; do you want it to be a date or an outing?" I asked, curious to what his answer would be. Knowing him, he would get nervous and not answer! But not this time.

"I was kind of hoping it could be a date! It sounds better" he said and smiled at me with his casual smile. I melt inside every time he smiles at me.

"Well, Ulrich Dear," I said, mimicking Sissi, "I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." I reached for his hand. I didn't have to reach far down like I used to. Ever sense a few months ago, he's been getting taller. He's as tall as William now!

"I uh…um…no! That doesn't phase me at all." He said, but I could tell by the look on his face that he was in heaven. That's just fine by me; I enjoy making him feel special.

**Jeremie POV:**

This morning was a real doozy for me. I woke up to the sound of my computer making a weird noise. I didn't recognize it as the Super Scanner, so I quickly got out of bed to check it out. It turned out to be a message that was in Morse Code. I decided that this could actually be something of importants, considering whoever wrote it put it in Morse Code, which meant no one could read it. I tracked it down to somewhere I never would have guessed. The Factory.

"Oh no! Someone must have turned the Super Computer on! I've got to get there fast!" I hastily got clothes, my usual duds. Brown turtle neck, green sweats with the blue stripe on the side, and my brown shoes **(These are his clothes from Season 4!). **As I was walking to the factory, Ulrich was walking towards the shower room.

"Hey, Einstein. Where are you headed this early?"

"Oh hey, Ulrich! I've got to get to the factory! I think someone has turned the super computer back on! Not that it really matters. I mean, XANA is dead, but it still doesn't need to be on."

"Hold on, Jeremie. What makes you think its back on?"

"Someone sent me a message, and I tracked it down to the Super Computer. I think it was…Franz Hopper!"

"Alright, Einstein. If you need any help with anything just call me. I'll be with Yumi. She asked me on a date."

"Well, it's about time! I'll see ya Ulrich. I've got some work to do." I was actually looking forward to going back to the factory. I actually kind of missed Lyoko and all of its wonderful aspects, and now that XANA is gone, we could actually use it as more of a universal internet exploration device. We could use the Skid to go into the Digital Sea, and possibly even the Digital Void in Sector 5! Who knows what all is in there to be discovered. Also, we could use the scanners to cure diseases like cancer and AIDS! That would be amazing! But, I know the others wouldn't want to turn it back on. Besides, it is kind of risky. The data that we used to destroy XANA may have only worked for a period of time, and XANA could easily be on the network somewhere.

I got to the Factory just in time to see that there were bulldozers there. I heard one of the workers yell "Thank God we're finally going to tear this piece of shit down. It's more of an eye sore than a landmark."

_Oh no! I've got to get them to stop! _"Sir, you can't do this!"

"And why cant we? We have direct order from the President to wreck this place."

"Sir, our class in going to take a field trip to this place tomorrow, and I need that grade so I can go to college. Please, just wait two days! Then you can do whatever you want with it!" I exclaimed, trying to look as innocent as I possibly could.

"Call the head office and ask if we can wait a few days. I trust this kid for some reason." the worker said. The second worker, the one whom he was talking to, called the front office in the city.

"Mhmm, ok yes, we can get this place tore down in less than a week, so we'll have plenty of time. Plus, my children need me at home. Danny has pneumonia," he paused, " Ok, we'll get too it then."

"What did he say?" the first worker asked.

"He said we have to start first thing Wednesday morning. Kid, you got lucky. Our boss is just in a good mood because he just got married. Alright guys, pack up we're going home."

I heard cheers coming from all around the factory, then 100's of workers stepping out of the factory, then silence.

"Wow that was much easier than I expected. Now, let's get down to the Super Computer."

**Normal POV:**

Ulrich and Yumi had just arrived at the ice rink. It turned out that there were a lot of people from Kadic there. Milly and Tamia were there, Emilie was there, a few sixth and seventh graders were there too.

"Wow, who knew there were so many Kadic students that were in to ice skating?" Ulrich asked. He asked a question without really expecting an answer, but Yumi didn't see through his sarcasm.

"Apparently everyone that's here must love it." Yumi said, and then she realized how stupid she sounded and looked at the floor.

"Well hey, let's not just stand here. Let's go rent some skates, unless, you want to get something to eat first." Ulrich said, making sure to not mess up and make Yumi feel uncomfortable. He made sure to give her every choice possible so that they could do what SHE wanted to do.

"I already at breakfast, but thank you for asking. That was sweet." Yumi said with a smile. Ulrich blushed.

"Um…yeah. Let's go rent some skates and do what we came here for, shall we?" The both walked toward the rental area. There was an acne ridden kid, about 17, at the register.

"What thize?" He had a terrible lisp.

"7 for my girlfr- I mean friend, and 11 for me" Ulrich said, pointing towards Yumi then to himself.

"Ok, here'th your thoos. Enjoy tthhe rink."

"Thanks." Ulrich said while grabbing the shoes from him and handing the smaller pair to Yumi.

"I really feel sorry for that guy. I mean, he could take care of the acne, but he has braces, a lisp, obvious back problems. Keep him in your prayers please, Ulrich?" Yumi pleaded with a sweet girl grin. Ulrich couldn't help but say yes.

"You ready?" Ulrich said with a sly grin.

"Ready for wha- WHOA!" Ulrich dragged Yumi onto the rink and started pulling her as fast as he could go.

"Ulrich what has gotten into you?" Yumi screamed between fits of laughter. She was having the time of her life.

"You know me, I've always been a little adventurous!" he said as he pulled to the other side of the rink, going even faster due to the momentum of having two people.

They skated for about an hour and 30 minutes before they were so exhausted that they collapsed on the bleachers. The lied there for about 10 minutes before one of Ulrich's favorite songs came on the loud speaker.

"Oh man, I love this song!" He started singing the lyrics and dancing. "_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite! YEAH_!" Yumi just stared at him for a second, and then laughed harder than she had laughed in a long time. She fell of the bleachers and starting rolling on the floor. Ulrich sweatdropped then helped Yumi up.

"Am I that bad of a singer?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"NO! Your actually a very descent singer, it just that I've never seen anyone dance with quite an…original style as yours!" she said between gasps for air.

"Come on, Yumi. You know that I'm the most amazing dancer ever! Even Odd and Jim can't beat me with their disco!" Ulrich exclaimed with a huge grin. "Hey, I think we've been here for long enough. You want me to take you home, or do you want to go do something else?"

"Ugh…I've got to go babysit Hiroki and Johnny. Let's hope he doesn't try to make a move on me again!" Yumi said, staring Ulrich down.

"Yumi, you know I'm really sorry for that, I was just really jealous." Ulrich said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Awh, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." she said and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, I've got to be home soon."

"Alright let's go then." he said while reaching for the door to hold it open for Yumi.

_What a gentleman_ she thought, shocked that he would even think to do that.

"I try." he said, seeing her facial expression and realizing what he had done. He reached for her hand, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't pull away. Karma must have been on his side that day, for she looked at their hands, then at Ulrich, then at their hands again and smiled, giving Ulrich permission. They walked hand in hand all the way back to the Ishiyama house.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, until I see you at school tomorrow, that is." Ulrich nervously chuckled.

"Well until then…" Yumi grasped Ulrich's head and pulled him down into a long and passionate kiss, "See you tomorrow." Ulrich just stood there, amazing by what had just happened.

**Jeremie POV:**

I pushed the down button on the elevator which would lead me to the Super Computer. When the door opened, I was amazed by what I saw. Not that the Super Computer was on, but that it was off and had already collected dust, which proved that it had not been turned on in quite a while. This lead to a rather peculiar question which mathematically speaking couldn't be solved very easily, where had that message come from? I know that the message came from here, but now that I think about it, it could have easily been one of the construction worker's computers!

"Wow this is all so strange. I'm going to run a Morse Code decoding program that, to my knowledge, will let me read the Morse Code text without any problem!"

I had found one on the internet a few days ago that at first I thought would be completely useless, but I downloaded it anyway incase we had something in Science Class one day that dealt with Morse Code. You never know when you might need things, right?

"Rats! It's going to take over an hour to complete? Come on this isn't that big of a file! Jesus." I thought about turning the Super Computer on, just for a moment or two, to let it decode all of this, but I decided against that very quickly. As must as I would love to use that kind of equipment again, it is just way too risky to even think of something like that! I remember the first time I ever discovered the Super Computer…

**Flashback:**

"_I hope I'm not going to regret this in a minute." I pulled the switch up and the entire room lit up with an absolutely astonishing, yet blinding light. I decided to take the elevator up to the control room to see what exactly this computer could do._

"_Now, let's see what you've got under the hood, my friend." I see a loading bar pop up, and then vanish within seconds. The next thing I see is absolutely amazing! _

"_Wow! What's all this? A video game?" There was a girl on the screen. She seemed to be animated, but she had a distinct personality! Like a human being, almost. She had pink hair, elf-like ears, green eyes, and a pink uniform. _

"_Hey, who are you? Where I am i?" she said._

**End Flashback:**

My flashback was suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise, signaling that the decoding of the message text was complete.

"Alright then, let's just see what exactly this message says, shall we?"

**Oh I hate to leave it like that, but I have to have something that makes you just CRAVE for more, right? Like I said, I'll try to update every Monday and Thursday if at all possible. Oh, and reviews make me happy, so be sure to do that! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm a day late and I'm sorry! I wrote a Oneshot and it took longer than I thought it would, and I also had to work, but I'm back to this story! So let's see what was in that message, shall we?**

**Jeremie POV:**

"Alright then, let's just see what exactly this message says, shall we?" I said as I moved my computer to a more comfortable spot on my lap. I turned it towards my face and was shocked at what was before me.

"The FBI? What could _they _want?" I moved my mouse to 'open' button and clicked it.

_Jeremie Belpois. We have information that points that you may have an explanation for what this Super Computer is doing in this factory. We don't want any attention brought towards our existence, so we must ask that you and anyone else involved arrive at this Renault factory at exactly 2100 hours sharp tomorrow. No excuses will be accepted._

_ Signed, The Federal Bureau of Investigations_

It became quickly apparent that they must have found a way to hack into it without activating the power. What could they want with us? What if they take us all to jail? How would I ever explain that to my parents?

"Great, just great, after all of that time destroying XANA, they find it now? This could get ugly; I need to tell the others." I rushed out of the factory before anyone noticed I was gone.

**Aelita POV:**

The nurse had just let me out of the infirmary. I was so relieved to finally be able to walk again. I hadn't stood on my own two feet much in the last few days. When I passed out I lost a lot of energy, and my body didn't regain for about a little while. I wonder how many tests I missed.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very Odd boy leaning against the wall near the principal's office.

"Odd, what did you do this time, huh?" I asked, bringing his attention to me.

"Aelita! I see you're out of the infirmary. 'They finally let you out?" he asked.

"No Odd, she turned into a mouse and ran away, so I snuck out." I said sarcastically, "Of course she let me out!" I looked at him and laughed.

"You've been around Ulrich too much." Odd said while rolling his eyes, "Anyway, I got caught skating outside the dormitory building." he pointed backwards with his thumb towards the back part of the dormitory building.

"You know there's a skate park about 5 minutes away from here, right?"

"It got closed down because some kid's mom sued the owner. Something about sexual abuse, I don't know." he said and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"Oh. Poor kid, although it probably isn't true," I paused, "Well, do you want me to um…stay with you until Mr. Delmas calls you in? I don't have anything else to do."

"Yeah sure, I guess I could use some woman company." Odd said and winked at me. I blushed slightly, but not enough to tell. I went and stood next to him. I could feel his nerves loosen as I nuzzled my body next to his. Granted I was rather close to him, physically, but it seemed to calm him, and I didn't really mind being close to him.

_Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to be with Jeremie! No, he never asked me out, but it's just understood that him and I are dating, right? But Odd is just so…amazing. He brings out all of the excitement and fun in my life that I could never experience with Jeremie. He's always there for me whenever I need him and…oh I don't know!_

Suddenly Mr. Delmas burst through his door, "Come in my office this instant, Della Robbia!"

"Wish me luck…" Odd mumbled as his nerves were shocked again.

**Odd POV:**

Mr. Delmas looked pretty angry. His face was beat red and his veins were popping out.

"Della Robbia, will you _please _explain to me why in the world you would be skate boarding at this establishment? First you toss mashed potatoes across the cafeteria, next we discover that Aelita is an orphan who isn't in reality your cousin, and now you are skating behind the dormitory building! You could have been seriously injured, or even injured another! This might very well get you expelled!"

I froze, "Please no! I promise I'll be the best student you've ever seen from now on! I've even do charity work for the school! Just please don't expel me!" Mr. Delmas was taken back by my words.

"Della Robbia, you are a nuisance to the environment of the school grounds. This is your final warning. You have 6 hours detention tomorrow starting at 4. Now get out of my office." His voice was very stern, so I did what I was told and removed myself from the premises. Aelita was outside the door listening to the conversation.

"Odd, you are one lucky kid. I can't believe he just let you off the hook like that!"

"You call six hours detention 'off the hook'? I guess it's better than being expelled. I couldn't stand being away from my friends." I said, but in my mind I was screaming _THANK GOD I DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE YOU!_

_Wait, two weeks ago she was my cousin, and now I'm starting to like her? Jesus Christ…_

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow, and I certainly don't want to stay here and get in any more trouble, so how about me you go out Chez Pierre Buffet and get a bite to eat?" I said and smiled at her, awaiting her answer.

"Well…um…sure! I'd love to!" she said. We just stood there for a second, smiling at each other. I had a feeling she felt the same way about me, but just wouldn't admit it. After all, it was just understood that her and Jeremie had a thing going on, and that was that.

**Normal POV:**

In the distance, two young reporters hide behind a door.

"I think we've got a scoop, Milly!" Tamia cracked the door open slightly, just enough to see Odd and Aelita smiling at each other. "Milly, take a snapshot of this, and make it snappy!" Milly moved towards the opening and snapped a picture just before Odd and Aelita walked out the door.

"This is a Super Scoop! Odd said he didn't have anything going with her, but I knew I was right! 'Pink and Purple Together Finally Together'! Sounds catchy!" Milly said as she stood up. "Let's go to the printing room and develop this right away!"

"Wait, Milly, what if they aren't actually dating?" Tamia said. She was the more honest one of the duo.

"We're reporters, Tamia. It doesn't have to be true to be a scoop." Milly said flatly and turned to the photography room.

**Odd POV:**

As Aelita and I were walking out of the front gate, my phone started to buzz.

_Hello? Jeremie?_

_Odd, get the others and meet me in my room. We have a serious problem._

_Is it XANA?_

_No. Much worse._

_Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible._

Jeremie hung up, "Aelita, call Yumi. Jeremie says for all of us to meet him in his room. I'll call Ulrich and tell him. I dialed Ulrich's number and he answered on the 3rd ring.

_Hello? What do you need Odd?_

_Jeremie wants us to meet him in his room right now. It's important._

_Ok. Tell Aelita to call Yumi and tell her and I'll be there in a few minutes._

_She already has. Ok, I'll see you there._

"Yumi says she's on her way. So we should go to Jeremie's room."

"Right."

Jeremie's room is on the second floor, so it took us a few minutes to get there. There was an elevator, but it was off limits to everyone except staff members. And Sissi, of course.

We arrived at Jeremie's dorm, "Well, Princess, your castle awaits you." I said as I opened the door for her. Aelita engulfed me in a fake and very dramatic hug.

"MY HERO!" she then kissed my cheek. The hug may not have been real, but the kiss sure was. I definitely felt sparks. Nobody seemed to notice it though.

"Aelita, you should definitely go into acting." Yumi said sarcastically. Aelita didn't catch on.

"Seriously?" Everyone gave her blank stares. Jeremie quickly broke in.

"Alright guys, I have some bad news. It seems as if the FBI has come across the Super Computer. They want us to meet them at the factory tonight at 9:00 sharp." he paused, "They somehow hacked into the Super Computer without turning it on. They must have gotten to the central mainframe by bypassing the…never mind you wouldn't understand, anyway."

"Well, Einstein, I hate to ruin this, but its 8:30 so shouldn't we be going?" Ulrich announced.

"Precisely why I brought you all here. This way we can all go at the same time."

"Well let's hurry back, OK? I'm going to starve if I go another minute without food!" I complained. Yumi and Aelita laughed, but Ulrich seemed to have something on his mind. As we entered the woods, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. We trailed a little ways behind the others so I could talk to him.

"You seem out of it, man. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just concerned about…ya know…mine and Yumi's little relationship." he stated.

"What happened? You two were fine a few days ago. Didn't you two go to the skating rink about a week back?" I asked.

"Yes, but that was then and this is now." he paused, "I saw her talking to the new kid, _Lance." _Ulrich emphasized Lance's name to show his disgust in him. "I saw him kiss her hand, and she got all nervous and blushed. I asked her who he was, but she claims she's never heard of him. I'm just going along with it for now, but if I see it again I'm going to have to confront her. Or him."

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked, concerned.

"If it wouldn't be of much harm, sure. I'd sure mean a lot to me."

"Anything for a friend!" I said a little too loud. Yumi turned around.

"You'd do what for a friend?" it seemed as if she had heard most of the conversation.

"I…uh…nothing you need to worry about, Yumi." I smiled and gave her a piece sign. She scoffed and turned away.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" I asked. Ulrich wasn't paying attention and didn't answer. No matter, it was obvious why she was so irritated.

**Normal POV:**

They got to the pothole leading to the sewers in less than 5 minutes. Jeremie looked up out of the pothole to make sure no one had followed them, then he climbed the latter down to the sewers.

"Hey, our boards are still here!" Ulrich announced as he picked up his skateboard. Odd and Yumi commenced to grab theirs as Jeremie and Aelita got their scooters. They made their way towards the pothole that leads to the entrance to the factory. They climbed out and ran to the entrance, commencing to slide down the ropes, ignoring the rope burns that it gave them.

Two figures appeared from the darkness of the factory.

"I see you could make it, Jeremie Belpois and company." the FBI agent said.

"What do you want, huh?" Ulrich said, stepping up and raising his fist.

"Settle down, Ulrich Stern. I mean you no harm." Ulrich still didn't back down. Yumi watched in awe as Ulrich stood up for the entire group.

"I said, what, do, you, want?" Ulrich's last name started to come in handy. The FBI didn't look very frightened.

"You do know that I have the authorization to kill each and every one of you if need be, correct?" the FBI agent was looking Ulrich dead in eyes. Ulrich backed down slowly, but the anger and violence in his eyes didn't subside, "I've come to tell you that the world is in great danger. If your Super Computer is to ever be activated again, XANA will awaken. Before you ask, no, it is not dead. You killed him, yes, but the last return trip you made reincarnated it."

It was then that Aelita realized who it was. He was older yes, but still unmistakable. She pulled Jeremie to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Jeremie that is one of the FBI agents that was always in my visions at the Hermitage…" Aelita was shaking madly. Odd noticed.

"Hey Aelita, what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"I'll…I'll tell you *gulp* later." Aelita said, still shaken. The FBI agent continued.

"We have hired a demolition team to destroy this place, but you delayed them." he said, pointing at Jeremie, "they will be back this Wednesday, as they were told. Whatever you do, do not turn on the Super Calculator. Do you understand?" the group nodded, and the FBI agent subsided into the darkness. Footsteps were heard, then a helicopter taking off.

**Ulrich POV:**

_I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. He thought he was so tough, being an FBI agent doesn't grant you supreme rule over everything. I stood tall, but he threatened us with death, so I backed down. I shouldn't have. He didn't even have a gun on him. Besides, I know Pencak Silat! I could have taken him down in a flash._

My thoughts were interrupted by Yumi, who was pulling me away from the group.

"What was that all about, huh? You could have gotten us all killed!"

"He didn't have a gun in his pouch. It was empty. And besides, I wasn't about to let some random agent intimidate me. He thought he was so tough…" my eyes were full of rage.

"Ulrich, what you did back there was extremely risky, but thanks. I was going to fuss at you, but…what you did was really courageous. And because of that…I just want to tell you that…well…I lo-." Yumi's sentence was interrupted by her phone ringing, "I…um…I probably need to answer that." she stuttered.

"Yeah…" I solemnly answered. I turned to the rest of the group to discover that they were staring at us, either listening to our conversation or waiting for Yumi to tell us who the phone call was from. **(Ulrich isn't hearing the conversation, but I still want you guys to know what the call was.)**

_Hi! Do you have time to talk? I need to ask you something._

_What do you want, Hiroki? _**(She doesn't want anyone that is listening to know that it is Lance.)**

_Who's Hiroki? It's me! Lance! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I really like you and that I would love to go on a date with you sometime. How's Saturday night sound?_

_Um…sure. I'll go with you. _

_Awesome! Meet me by the front gate at 7:00 Saturday night, ok?_

_Ok_

"What did Hiroki want?" Odd asked.

"He…um…wanted me to go pick up the new Call of Duty: Black Ops map pack with him!" Yumi said. I personally didn't believe one bit off it. I knew exactly who it was, and I was pissed. I turned towards the factory exit.

"Ulrich, where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"Fuck you, Yumi." everyone let out a gasp, "I actually thought you and I had something together, but I suppose I am wrong. Have fun with _Lance_." I said, and continued to walk away. I didn't want to face any of them. I didn't want them to see me this angry, but I quickly gave in. Only for a second though. I turned to look at Yumi. She had her head facing the ground and there were tears forcing themselves out of her eyes. I almost went back, but I convinced myself that I didn't care. She knew exactly what she had done, and now she had to pay the price. Aelita was staring at her with her mouth ajar. The entire group couldn't believe she would do that.

I went straight to mine and Odd's dorm. I plopped down onto my bed and sunk my teeth into my pillow. I let out a loud scream, but it was muffled out. I lied there for hours before Odd finally came back.

"Where have you been?"

**Aaaaand that's it! I know it's a little short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger ending. What happens next is your decision. PM me or review and tell me. Or you could email me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back, but with a little bad news. I've come to the conclusion that I just can't update as much as I would like, so I'm lengthening the update time to 1 week. So hopefully, I will have a new chapter every Monday or so. Oh, and check out my oneshot 'The Power in Music'! Review and tell me how I did! But without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

**Ulrich POV:**

"Where have you been?" I asked. He had been gone for a good 3 hours. It was way past curfew.

"I…um…can you keep a secret?" Odd asked. He was blushing, madly in fact.

"Odd, you can trust me with anything, you know that! Now what's up, huh?" I was getting impatient. I had more than enough secrets to keep myself, but I had to help him out.

"Well…I've been with, argh you're never going to believe this, but um…I've been with Aelita!" Odd seemed dazed. He wasn't like this with other girls. He seemed indifferent about the others, but now he seemed different. He continued.

"I mean, I don't know, we left the factory just a few minutes after you did, and decided to go to the little buffet downtown and then a walk in the park.

**Odd POV (3 Hours Earlier):**

"Man, I didn't know Ulrich had it in him, Yumi either for that matter." Aelita announced as her and I walked down the highway towards the school.

"Who knew Yumi would cheat…sorta…on Ulrich! I mean, they aren't dating, no, but it was just understood that they had a thing going on. This is just way too much," I paused, "You know, Aelita. I really don't want to go back to my dorm with Ulrich right now. You want to go see a movie or something?" I smiled at her. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to be with her for a while. I noticed Aelita pondering the thought. After a minute or so, she answered.

"I'd love to, Odd. Anything to get away from Jeremie's mumbling about computers." She giggled.

"I thought you liked that kind of stuff?" I was shocked! Everyone always thought that she was Mrs. Einstein.

"Do I look like a person who would enjoy computers? I look more like a pop star than that! I have pink hair for Christ's sake! Sure, I enjoy being smart, but his level of intelligence is just way too boring! I enjoy hanging out with you more; you're a lot more adventurous." She said and winked. I'm not sure if she was being sexual or not, but I know I liked it, nonetheless.

"Wow…I knew I was awesome but I didn't think I was awesome enough for the Princess!" we both busted in laughter, "We could go to a movie, walk in the park, dinner, or all three! You're choice, Princess!" I seemed a little over excited, but I didn't care.

"How about dinner, then a walk in the park? Does that sound good, Odd? I know how hungry you get!" she said right as my stomach growled. Wow, she knew me too well.

"Well let's go! We both look descent enough, so how about we go to the little buffet downtown! It shouldn't be too crowded at 9:00, at least I hope not! I'm too hungry to wait in line." I said and gave her my goofy smile that I always do. It's a tad childish, but she seems to enjoy my playful side, so I went along with it. We got to the buffet in about 15 minutes. It was a long walk, but she and I talked the whole way so it wasn't so bad. When we were passing the academy, she made a move to grab my hand; I didn't object. I grasped her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. I don't know why, but it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt in my life.

As we arrived at the buffet, I noticed that she didn't let go of my hand. I looked down at our hands that were firmly linked together. She spoke after a few seconds.

"Do you want me to stop?" she seemed nervous. Was this her first time actually holding someone's hand?

"If you do I might cry!" I exclaimed, making puppy dog eyes that looked ridiculous, yes, but girls think it's cute.

"Good. I wasn't going to let go even if you did want me to!" she smiled and rushed into the buffet, dragging me behind her. If it weren't for my coordination, I'd be on my face right then!

"Jesus, Aelita! You must be hungrier than me!" I said between fits of laughter. I hadn't had this much fun in years. "Hey, wait! We have to talk first!"

"What do you need to talk about, Odd?"

"Since I'm a guy, and you're a girl, and we are going to eat dinner together, this would be considered a date, would it not? And if this is considered a date, that means that me, being the guy, is going to pay! No questions, OK?" I smiled at her.

"This is so…surreal…" Aelita was blushing and shuffling her feet. I didn't want to make it more awkward, so I changed the subject.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Aelita giggled as I walked her into the buffet, "So where are we sitting, Princess?"

She pointed towards a small table for two are the very corner of the restaurant, "There! It's perfect, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Anything for you, Princess."

"How sweet." She smiled, and then giggled at my silly facial expressions. After a few minutes of small talk the waitress came to our table to take our order.

"I want 3 double cheese burgers, 2 orders of fries, a large Coke, and a large vanilla milkshake…"

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.

"I still have to order for the lady! Yeah, I eat a lot." I said plainly. I'm not ashamed of it, "For Aelita, I want 1 cheeseburger, Diet Coke, and a strawberry ice cream cone."

"Ok then, I'll be right out with that. It may take a few minutes though; we have to cook some more burgers right now."

"That's just fine! They'll be good and hot when they get done."

After about 15 minutes the food came out. We ate in silence, but because of that we were finished in no time. While we were waiting on the check to come, we were betting on how much it would be.

"No, Odd! A cheeseburger costs 2 bucks, a double cheeseburger costs 5 bucks, and fries cost 1 dollar! So no, it will not be 30 bucks. It should be more like 45! Face it, Odd, I'm just smarter than you." Aelita said with a wink.

"Maybe you are, but I know my food! I promise you it will be 30 bucks." little did Aelita know, I get discounts there because I am a weekly costumer. The waitress came by right as we finished arguing.

"Alright, Odd, your total will be $30.87." the waitress said.

"WHAT? That's impossible! Let me see that receipt please, Odd." she caught on pretty fast.

"HA! I get discounts here, so yes, it was 30 bucks! In your face!"

"No, Odd. In YOUR face!" she then proceeded to pick up her ice cream cone and lobbed it at my face. It hit me right in between my eyes.

"Ah! Aelita, remind me to get you back for that tomorrow, will ya?" I said after I got all of the ice cream off of my face.

"I…I…I'll try!" she said between fits of laughter. There was no way I could be mad at someone as beautiful as her. Her laughter settled and the waitress continued.

"Alright, you two, don't be getting my place all messed up! Although I must say, you two make an adorable couple! How long have you been going steady?" she asked. Both of our faces turned bright red in an instant.

"Er…we aren't really dating. Hehe…eh." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, I see," the waitress said nervously, "well, thank you for visiting and I hope you have a safe trip back!" she vanished after that.

"Man was that awkward, huh?" I said.

"Well, I must admit, we do kind of act like we're dating." Aelita plainly spoke. She didn't seem too phased by it.

"Well…you don't actually feel that way do you?" I asked.

"Er…NO! We're just friends! Nothing more…now, let's get going before someone notices we're gone, shall we?" I nodded in agreement. We left the restaurant in silence, and this time she didn't grab my hand. We passed the cemetery, Yumi's house, and then we finally arrived at the park. As we entered, Aelita finally grasped my hand once more. This time I was the one to make the move to connect our fingers together. She smiled.

"I knew the cold shoulder wouldn't last too long." I said. I knew there was more to our relationship than just friends. I knew she felt something, which was good enough for me.

She and I walked through the park for a little an hour before we decided to go back to the academy.

"Well, Princess, I suppose we need to be getting back, it's already almost 12, and we have classes tomorrow, if you didn't remember."

"*Yawn* Yeah, I guess we do need to be heading back. I have Geometry, Physics, and German tomorrow. Great! Why don't the make 'French' a class, huh? That would be so much easier!" Aelita complained. It wasn't really like her to complain.

"I'm guessing you're not to hot in German?" we had just exited the gates to the park.

"Heavens, no! It's not that easy to go from French to German! I only know a few words, and I have a test tomorrow! I'm so screwed." Aelita looked depressed. She wasn't used to having to study for much, considering she lived on Lyoko for over a decade. She was swarmed with new information every day she was there, but yet she hadn't learned German. Strange how things work.

"Well, Princess, I'd love to help, but unfortunately I don't have German as a class. I have English! It's actually a lot harder than it sounds. They say that English is the hardest language to learn, you know."

She and I talked small talk like this the entire way back to the academy. We reached the gates to the school in 10 minutes flat. We walked in easily, considering the cop that was supposed to keep watch was sound asleep. We walked past the Science Building and the Gym and ended up right in front of the Dormitory Building. We walked in quietly and snuck up into the 2nd floor, the girl's dorms. I walked Aelita to her dorm and was about to turn around until she said something.

"Hey, Odd…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Here's a little German lesson for you. Ich liebe dich, Odd Della Robbia." she then kissed my cheek and subsided into the darkness of her dorm room.

"Ich liebe dich? Man, do I need to learn German!"

**(End Flashback) Normal POV:**

"And that's where I've been and what I've done for the past 3 hours. Strange, huh?" Odd said, not paying attention that Ulrich had fallen asleep about 5 minutes earlier.

"Hm…well I knew girls were boring but jeez. Oh well, I'll finish the story in the morning or something. In the mean time, its time to rock, and, ROLL!" Odd said as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket, "Ok let's see…no, no, too heavy, not heavy enough, ah! Perfect!" Odd pushed play on the song 'Take It Out On Me' by Bullet for My Valentine. That night Odd dreamt of pink haired girls and Bullet for My Valentine, and Ulrich dreamt of a certain blonde boy named Lance in a hospital bed.

**Wow, only 2000 words… D: But! I had to stop it there or else I wouldn't get it posted tonight. So there you have it! Remember to read and review! Thanks a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back! I would have updated sooner, but I had a friend over so I was busy. Anyway, I have to do a disclaimer for this chapter because there is a song in here so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Green Day, Moonscoope and Lookout! Records do!**

**Normal POV:**

Odd awoke the next morning to the alarm he had set on his iPod. He jolted up in fright as he struggled to find where he had left it the previous night. He discovered that it had snuck its way under his sheets and had snaked its way around his body with the headphones.

_BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE! BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE! BREAK BREAKDANCE, HERE WE GOHO!_

"Odd, will you shut that God forsaken thing up? Why did you set your alarm so damn early, anyway?" Ulrich shouted as he covered his head with his pillow. It was full of fluff, but not nearly enough to drown out Odd's obnoxious racket.

"Hey, number 1: don't yell, Kiwi and half the school is asleep, and number 2: don't use that kind of language around my Kiwi!" Odd nagged while Ulrich rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Ok fine, just shut that alarm of yours up so we don't wake up that half of the school that wasn't already woken up by it, huh?" As if on cue, Aelita and Jeremy walked into the room.

"Odd, I can hear that obnoxious song of yours upstairs! You've already woke up the entire campus!" Aelita bickered. That was when Odd noticed it; she and Jeremie were holding hands. Fingers intertwined and all. Ulrich seemed to notice it just as Odd did, and it was obvious they we're both staring at their hands, although they didn't notice. Odd stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Sorry for the inconvenience, Aelita." he said in a depressed tone. He made it his objective to squeeze between Jeremie and Aelita, as to separate them if only for a second. He looked back for only a second to realize that his plan was a perfect success. Their hands had been separated. Jeremie was looking at Odd questionably, but Aelita had a look of guilt plastered onto her pale face. She, just as Yumi had, knew exactly what she had done. Ulrich was no longer alone in his predicament with love.

Ulrich looked at Aelita in disgust.

"I never thought you, of all people, would stoop so low…" he said as he shoved past her, rather violently, and headed to the boys shower room. As he stepped in he realized that he and Odd were the only ones in there. The rest of the male students hadn't arrived yet.

Odd was already in his shower washing his hair when he heard Ulrich step in. Neither of them spoke for a good five minutes. Ulrich finally broke the silence.

"You OK, buddy?" he asked. Odd was like a brother to him and he just had to make sure he was OK. Odd spoke from the shower stall next to him.

"Well, remember how you felt when you told Yumi to eff herself? Yeah, it's about the same…" Odd sounded as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and ripped into teensy little pieces. Ulrich had felt the same, but he had still never seen Odd so depressed.

"I understand, Odd. Look, I'll talk to Aelita personally today after classes, alright? Maybe I can discover what happened. 'That sound good?"

"Sure, Ulrich. Thanks a lot, man. It means a lot to me. I guess this proves who my true friends are, right?"

"I guess…" Ulrich said, uncertain of his friend's words.

**-m-**

"What was Ulrich's problem? What did you do to make him think that you 'stooped low'" Jeremie asked.

"Well, something happened last night between Odd and I that I'd rather not talk about." Aelita said, trying to change the subject. She had assumed that Odd told Ulrich the entire story.

"Oh, no, you're not going to pull a Jim on me. Aelita you can talk to me about anything, you know that. Now, what's wrong?" Jeremie was concerned, but Aelita knew that she couldn't tell him about anything that happened last night, although she had no choice.

"It's just…well…me and Odd spent most of the night together last night. We…um…we went to a buffet, walk in the park, he walked me back to my dorm, and I…I did something that…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She wanted to say '_…something that I shouldn't have done_', but she knew for a fact that it was nonsense. She knew her feelings for Odd, and she couldn't hide it. She was already looking nervous and blushing. Jeremie seemed to be oblivious, though.

"…something that? Come on, finish your sentence! Wait, you didn't….did you?"

"What? Of course not Jeremie! I would never do such a thing! Eah, how dare you even think of that?"

"What? Females have more sexual urges than men, believe it or not. I was just making sure, jeez. You act like I'm Satan or something! Dammit, Aelita, you're always like this! Why, huh?" Jeremie had never acted this way, especially not towards Aelita! She was both furious and hurt.

"I knew I was right to like, Odd…*sniffle*" then Jeremie realized what he had done.

"Er, I'm sorry…I really care for you, you know that…" he was cut off midsentence.

"But…you don't love me, do you?" Aelita managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry, Aelita, but no…I can't say that I do yet. I've known you for over 2 years now, but I still can't say that I love you."

"Well, Jeremie…I gave you a chance and you failed me…I've found someone else…" Aelita mumbled.

"WHAT? So suddenly Odd is Mr. Magnificent and I'm shit? Argh…girls are so ignorant!"

"So, you 'really cared' for me a minute ago, and now you say I'm _ignorant_?" Aelita pulled him into his room, which they we're standing right outside of at the time.

"Listen, you. You're the ignorant one here, you bastard! I hate you!" Aelita screamed as she ran out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Jeremie there to take in what had happened.

**-m-**

Odd and Ulrich had left the shower room, and were now leaving their room after getting dressed. They were heading for the cafeteria for breakfast rather early. Odd had heard that they were having pancakes that day, so he was hurrying to get them.

"Well pancakes cure everything, even a broken heart…" Odd solemnly said. Ulrich felt sorry for him, but he didn't even know what to do with his own problems, much less Odd's, but he would stay there for his friend during anything, even if it could separate the group.

Just as they we're passing Jeremie's room, the door flung open.

"What the?-AH!" the door had slammed straight into Odd, sending him towards the ground. The door was closed only to reveal the pink haired Princess.

"Odd! Are you OK?" Aelita squealed.

"Mphmmph…pancakes…gotta catch em all…ah." Odd was out cold.

"Great. First I get into a fight with Jeremie, and now I knock Odd out. What could make this day even better?"

"Aelita, that doesn't matter right now. Come on, we've got to get him to the infirmary." Aelita nodded and followed Ulrich to the infirmary. Aelita was holding his feet while Ulrich was holding his body by his arms.

As they approached the courtyard, they started getting strange looks from the other children heading towards the cafeteria; they didn't notice, though. After about 5 minutes of walking they arrived at the infirmary, where Yolanda instructed them to lie him down gently on the bed near the window.

"Alright, so what happened to him?" Yolanda asked.

"He fell…really hard." Ulrich said, trying to keep Aelita's cover. He knew that if the nurse found out that it was Aelita's fault, she may get detention; even if it was unintentional. As mad as he was at her, he was still his friend.

"Hmm…I see. Well, I'll see what I can do for him for now. You two need to head to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast before class starts, OK?" Yolanda instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Ulrich and Aelita said in unition as the escorted themselves out the door. Ulrich huffed and began to speak.

"So, Aelita, what was up with you earlier? You spend all night with Odd, then go running back to Jeremie? That's not cool…"

"I-I don't know what came over me last night, OK? It was just, I was with him, and he was being so…alluring. He's so charming and hansom, I couldn't resist! I guess I know why every girl in the school is crazy about him now, huh?" Aelita confessed.

"Yes, but he doesn't pay attention to every other girl, does he? No. He chose you, and you broke his heart. Like, I've seen him sad, but he's miserable right now. Personally, I think he's happier passed out than he would be if he was conscious. What you did was wrong, Aelita. You have to pick one, not just go between the two, not that it's gotten that far yet. Yet." Ulrich sternly spoke. His father was a psychiatrist, so he knew what he was doing.

"Ok, I'm going to confess something to you. I like Odd! Ok? There, I said it…I already got into a fight with Jeremie about it, and Jeremie and I are done for good. I've actually liked Odd ever since we first met. You know, when he first saw me and said that I was a 'babe'? Yeah, ever since then I've liked, scratch that, loved him!. If only he would ever give me another chance…" Ulrich was awestruck by Aelita's words. He was expecting something more along the lines of 'Well it was his fault for giving in.' or something like that, but no. Aelita just poured her heart out right then and there.

"Well, Princess, if he means that much to you, then after classes today go for him, if he's awake, that is." Ulrich let out a chuckle, "I told him that I would talk to you after classes today, but apparently that came a little early, huh?"

"Wait, so you had this whole conversation planned out?" Aelita gawked. She had no idea Ulrich was capable of performing the task of getting a couple together.

"Well, not the entire thing, but the majority, yeah! How'd I do?" Ulrich asked, playfully.

"Well, considering Odd and I might just get together, I'd say 9 out of 10." Aelita teasingly punched him in the shoulder, "Come on, we need to eat before the line gets too long." Ulrich nodded and followed her into the cafeteria.

**-m-**

It was 2:30 when Odd awoke from his slumber. He opened his eyes to reveal that he was not in his comfortable bed with Aelita like his dreams had told him, but rather a pale white hospital bed.

"Good afternoon, Odd. I hope you slept well. You've been out for at least seven hours, if not longer. Well, your pulse is normal and your blood pressure isn't high, so I guess you're good to go. You'll be excused from all of your classes for today with no make up work, OK?" Odd could barely hear from being asleep so long, but what he did hear was good news.

"Seriously? Do I get 100's on all of it? Cause I had a big test today!" Odd didn't seem to remember the incident this morning with Aelita.

"Well, of course! Just go back to your room and get some rest, OK? Oh, and if you see Ms. Stones, tell her she needs to come by here this afternoon for check up, will you please?" That's when it hit him. He remembered everything at that point. Last night and this morning, all of the hell that he went through that quite possibly ended him up here in the first place.

"Yeah, sure." Odd said, hiding his feelings entirely. The last thing he wanted to do was 'talk about it'. As he exited the Infirmary Building he saw a familiar site, the bench, their usual hangout spot. He wasn't sure if he would ever be here again, considering Aelita would be with the gang when they were here, so he decided to sit down until classes we're over, which would be about 15 minutes. He sat there in silence, listening to the leaves around him rustle about. The wind was peaceful. It settled his nerves a little. As he sat, he thought about the things that might happen to him in his near future.

_Can I forgive her? Will she and I ever be together? Will the group ever be together again?_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, "Della Robbia! What are you doing on the school grounds while class is in session, huh? I outta send you the principals office right now!" Jim dictated as he waved his hands in the air.

"I've been in the infirmary, Jim. Yolanda told me I could hang here until classes were over. I'm not bothering anyone!" Odd shouted in defense.

"Hmm…well, alright then. But remember, I've got my on you, Della Robbia! And that mutt of yours too!" he yelled as he left the premises.

"Dick…" Odd cursed as soon as Jim was out of hearing distance. He looked at his watch and realized that the bell would ring in *BRIIIIING*…now. He watched as students of all ages flooded out of their classrooms and into the school grounds, one group of students being _the _group. He watched as Aelita motioned over towards the bench, and he watched Yumi look. They stared at Odd for a minute, and then Yumi turned back. Aelita, however, did not. She continued to look at Odd with a look of compassion and apology, but Odd didn't buy it. He frowned and walked away from the bench.

**-m-**

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita walked out of their chemistry class to meet up with Yumi, who was already waiting, at the drink machines. Aelita sat next to Yumi, facing the bench which was their usual hangout spot. Jeremie was facing towards the girls, not knowing that Odd was at the bench. Ulrich went to the soccer field, as to avoid Yumi. Aelita bumped Yumi in the ribs.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Yumi rudely asked. Jeremie was doing something with his laptop and didn't notice.

"Look over there at the bench, its Odd…" Aelita motioned towards him.

"Oh man, he looks more depressed than I've ever seen anyone. You know, you really hurt him." Yumi said as she turned away to face Aelita, who kept starting at Odd.

"Yes, I know, but I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. Give me a few days and I will…" Aelita said as she watched Odd give her a depressed look and walk away.

Aelita deeply sighed, "Hey, I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go catch up on some much needed sleep!" I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess the Princess needs her beauty sleep, right?" Yumi laughed.

"See ya…" Jeremie mumbled. He hadn't spoken to Aelita since the fight, but he wasn't going to hold it against her. They had made up today during German class, so they weren't in a fight anymore. Aelita waved goodbye to them, mostly Yumi, and hurried to 'her room'. She was really going to the soccer field to find Ulrich before he left practice.

As she got there, she found that they were practicing their last play before they went home for the day. She decided to sit at the top of the bleachers and wait for them to finish practice.

Theo kicked the ball to Alex, who dribbled it up to about 15 yards from the net and kicked it. Aelita followed it with hope, but realized that it was not going to make it! That is, until Ulrich ran up out of no where and head butted it into the net just inches away from the goalie's arm span. Theo, Alex, and the rest of the entire team dogpiled Ulrich, congratulating him on his amazing shot. As the players hopped off, Aelita realized that Ulrich's left shoe and half of his shirt was missing and busted into a laughing fit. No one would have noticed if it weren't for her long pink hair bouncing about. She had let it grow down about 6 inches below her shoulders. Just enough for her to put it into a pony tail, or sling it over her shoulder.

As the team looked up, the started to tease Ulrich about him having a new lover, "I admit, she's cute and all, but one of my friends is already in love with her, and besides! I don't want a girlfriend!" Ulrich shouted in defense as he walked up the bleachers towards Aelita.

"So Princess, what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked curios to why she would be at soccer practice.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you'd talk to Odd after practice for me…just to see if he's ok. I want you to tell him to meet me here by the bleachers at 9:00 pm Sunday night, please?" Aelita said, clamping her hands together and making sure her eyes twinkled in the sunlight. If there was one thing she knew, it was that guys were suckers for a pretty face.

"Er…fine, but only because its you, alright?" Ulrich rolled his eyes, but laughed nonetheless.

"Oh thank you, Ulrich! I'll owe you one, I promise!" Aelita squealed and hugged Ulrich with all of her might, lifting her right leg into the air.

"Alright alright, I might have to breathe in the next 20 minutes!" Ulrich managed to choke out.

"Oh…sorry! But thanks, anyway!" Aelita said as she hopped off the bleachers and ran off to her room.

"That girl…I swear she's a child in a teenager's body." Ulrich whispered to himself as he walked down to his teammates.

**Later That Night:**

Ulrich walked to his room after supper. Odd wasn't there, which was unusual for him, even if was uncomfortable he still wouldn't pass up Spaghetti and Meat Balls. As Ulrich walked into his room, he noticed Odd busy at his desk.

"Hey, buddy. Watcha up to?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm writing a song; well actually I'm finishing a song that I've been working on for that past few hours. I even missed supper for this! You want to hear it?" Odd asked. His voice still sounded depressed, but his actions seemed more enthusiastic than ever.

"It depends, can you sing? And what is it about?"

"Yes Ulrich, I am indeed a descent singer, and guitarist for that matter; and it's basically about giving up on something that you know is unreachable." Odd explained.

"Well, just don't be too loud and I'd love to hear it." Ulrich said. Odd picked up his acoustic guitar that was next to him and began to sing.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating._

_Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_And you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside_

_You're in ruins_

_1, 21 guns!_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_1, 21 guns_

_Through up your arms, into the sky_

_You and I_

Ulrich was taken back by Odd's incredible singing voice. He was like an angle, a depressed angle for that matter. His song represented everything that meant anything to him just being dumped away, left behind…because all of his dreams are unreachable.

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you've lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toil _

_And your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_1, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_1, 21 guns_

_Through up your arms_

_Into the sky_

_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness, from a stone!_

Ulrich hummed along with the tone of Odd's guitar solo. He had never heard any kind of melody as beautiful as such.

_When its time to live and let die_

_And you cant get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_Your in ruins_

_1, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_1,21 guns_

_Through up your arms_

_Into the sky_

_1, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_1, 21 guns_

_Through up your arms_

_Into the sky_

_You and I…_

Ulrich smiled and nodded in approval of Odd's song.

"So, what'd you think?" Odd said, a tear running down his cheek

"I think that you should enter the talent show that's in a few days and dedicate that song to Aelita, is what I think. It was beautiful! Sure to win her heart!"

"Your really think so?" Odd smiled.

"Of course! Now, I've got a test tomorrow, so I'm going to get some sleep and so should you." Ulrich said after yawning.

"You're right. Goodnight." Odd said, feeling accomplished.

**Alright guys, that's it! 3,500 words xD not too shabby, if I do say so myself! But, you know what to do! Read, review, and the like! Dueces!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I want to apologize if the last chapter had spelling and/or grammatical errors D: I forgot to reread it and input the spell check. **

**But, be happy that the next installment of Pink and Purple Finally Together is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Blink 182, Converse, American Eagle, Vans, or any other type of clothing that I put in this fic. The only thing I own is my OC, Travis Blanchette. **

**Saturday Morning:**

Odd woke up from his slumber and looked over at his clock. 3:58, just great. He decided that there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep tonight, so he grabbed his toiletries bag and quietly left the room. He walked to the shower rooms in silence, absorbing his surroundings. He wasn't concerned about the principal or Jim seeing him, for they weren't expecting him to do anything, now. Since he'd been away from the gang so much, he didn't play pranks on people anymore. He actually studied and started making better grades. His parents had called and asked him why his grades had suddenly shot up, and he answered that he didn't want to talk about it.

Odd had also removed his hair from his ridiculous point, letting it hang into his face. He swung it over so that he could see, and the result was it all hanging down over his right eye. If you hadn't known him before, you'd mistake him for the latest teen pop sensation. He was the emo kid around campus, just without the cutting. He had been raised to know that cutting yourself is unacceptable and that it only hurts you. Instead, he used music to express his feelings. He had already written 3 songs, 2 of which we're about Aelita. He planned to play one of them at the talent show that was tonight and dedicate it to her, to show her how he felt.

As he opened the door to the shower room, he was surprised to see that there were actually a few people up this early, Jeremie being one of them. Odd, being incapacitated for so long, did not know about Aelita and Jeremie's fight and therefor had no idea that Jeremie was furious with him.

"Hi, Einstein, why are you up so early?" Odd asked, curios to why he would be awake so early.

Jeremie turned around, "Don't you 'Hey, Einstein' me! Why are YOU up, huh? Probably going to meet Aelita somewhere. Back off of me, will ya?" Jeremie shouted. People started to stare.

"Er…what? I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't spoken to her in days, dude. I…" Odd wasn't able to finish before Jeremie cut in.

"You know, I outta beat the shit out of you for stealing my girl!" Jeremie sprang towards Odd with all of his might. Jeremie may have been much smaller than Odd, but he had the element of surprise. Odd was pushed back and landed roughly against the wall.

"Dude, get your camera out, Theo!" a younger boy said. Theo responded by digging his phone out of his jeans that were lying on the cabinet next to the showers.

"Jeremie, calm down! What did I ever do to you, huh?" Odd yelled as he ducked below one of Jeremie's weak punches.

"You took my girl, you bastard!" Jeremie screamed as he swung his foot at Odd's side. Odd noticed and grabbed his leg, twisting it until he fell to the ground. Odd stepped his foot firmly on Jeremie's chest so that he couldn't move.

"I didn't steal anything or anyone from you. Now I suggest you calm the fuck down before you get hurt." Odd stated. Everyone around him just stared. They were amazed by Odd's fighting skills and his ability to turn anger into energy. Theo dropped his phone onto the floor, astonished and slightly frightened.

"Give me that phone, Theo." Odd demanded, still standing on Jeremie's chest. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him pinned down.

"Oh…Ok…" Theo responded as he bent down to pick up the phone. He handed it to Odd, worried as to what Odd might do to it. Odd went to the camera's files and deleted every video and picture that was there to make sure nothing was left. He then handed him his phone back.

"Consider yourself warned, Jeremie. Next time, I won't hold back…douche." Odd firmly stated as he lifted his foot off of Jeremie. Jeremie stayed lying there for a second; Odd bent down inches above his face, "3, 2…" Jeremie scrambled up and ran out the door. Odd proceeded to the shower room, removing his clothes and stepping into the shower stall.

**-m-**

Aelita was walking to her room from the girls shower room when she noticed someone from the corner of her eye. Jeremie was limping towards the infirmary.

"Jeremie, are you OK?" Aelita asked. She had gotten over the fight between them.

"No, I'm not." Jeremie saw a good chance to make Odd look as bad as possible, "Oh it was horrible! I was trying to talk to Odd and see if we could make up, but he just started wailing on me!" Aelita almost gave in, but she noticed the smile on Jeremie's face.

"You sick…argh! I can't believe you! Odd would never do such a thing! In fact, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, much less one of his friends! Consider yourself out of the group, Jeremie…" Aelita finished, tears streaming down her face.

"I…" Aelita cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't want to hear it, Jeremie. Just go to your room or something, OK? Away from me!" Jeremie did he was told and left the premises. Aelita fled the site, running past the bench, into the woods, and to the Hermitage. She approached the door, surprised to see that it had been cracked open. With caution, she opened it up, revealing no one.

"Hm, I must have left it open last time I came here." She proceeded up the stairs and down the long hallway to her room. The door was closed.

"That's strange." She whispered as she placed her ear against the door. Sounds of Tetris could be heard. There was only one person she knew that actually still played Tetris, "…Odd." She slowly opened the door, to reveal Odd with his knees to his chest against the wall playing his Gameboy. He had his tongue stuck out and was moving his head back and forth to match the movements of the blocks.

"And you said _I _was a child trapped in a teenager's body." she said, giggling at him. Odd jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Great, I just missed a block space. And I was on level 80, too," Odd complained, "Well, now that you have my attention, what are you here for?" he said. He sounded harsh, but he had every right to be.

"Well um…Jeremie and I got into a fight. Someone beat him up and he blamed it on you! Can you believe that?" Aelita exclaimed.

"He hit me first…" Odd mumbled.

"I mean I…what?" Aelita looked shocked.

"I said, he, hit, me, first. And I don't even know why! Did something happen while I was out of it that would make him act that way against me? I mean, all I did was say 'hi' and he slammed me into a wall! I've got a bruise to prove it, see!" Odd said, lifting up the right side of his shirt, revealing a purple and black bruise, "The color fits me though, I guess." Odd said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't really mad at her, so he had no reason not to make jokes.

"Wait, so Jeremie hit you first and you beat him up?" Aelita didn't see the point in beating someone over one hit.

"No, he said I 'stole his girl'." Odd said, changing his voice to match Jeremie's.

"Oh Lord, he is so immature…" she paused for a moment, "I…I want to apologize for what happened the other day. I shouldn't have done that and I'm really sorry! Can…can you please forgive me?" Aelita choked out between small sobs. Odd swayed his head slightly to the right to reveal his right eye.

"Of course, Princess," Odd patted the floor next to where he was sitting, "Come on. You look stupid just standing there."

"You look stupid with your hair like that," she said as a comeback. Odd looked towards the floor, "I'm kidding! I actually like it a lot." their faces flushed with red.

"Oh come on, don't make me blush," Odd replied, "but thank you, nonetheless. I just didn't feel up to putting it into the spike, so I just left it down. I might actually keep it this way," he paused, "Oh…hey, what time is it? I'm doing a little something at the talent show and I have to be there a little early to set up some equipment." Aelita fished her phone out of her pocket.

"It's 6:30. What's your act this year, sawing Kiwi in half?" they both laughed.

"Noho, I wouldn't dare risk that! Besides, I'm not doing comedy this year." Odd responded.

"What, Odd not playing jokes? This world must be ending soon!" she laughed, "Then what _are _you doing?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, Princess. Now come on, I've got to get to the gym and you need to go make up with Jeremie, right now. Me and him in a feud, that's fine, but we don't need the whole group broken up. I'm going to talk to Ulrich later tonight and see if he'll make amends with Yumi." Odd said.

"Oh…ok. But I'm not happy about it!" Aelita said, playfully shoving him.

"Last one there is thrown into the Digital Void!" Odd shouted, running for the door.

**-m-**

Odd had reached the gymnasium 10 seconds before Aelita did.

"I tripped over a root and _still _beat you! Being a former Lyoko Warrior, I would have thought that you would be much faster than that!" Odd bragged. It was widely known that he was quite possibly the fastest guy in school.

"Yeah, but you're hormones have advanced faster than mine, so you have more adrenaline!" Aelita came back.

_Well I wouldn't say yours are going too slow, either. _Odd thought to himself. Aelita had matured a lot since they turned the supercomputer off. She had grown 3" taller and bad gotten 'bigger', if you understand.

"You do know that girls mature three times faster than guy's right, Princess?" Odd corrected.

"Rats, I thought you'd fall for that…wait, how do you even know that? You sleep in Ms. Hertz's class every day!" Aelita exclaimed.

"She hit me in the head with a book one time and I think some of the information got lodged in there!" he laughed, pointing towards his head, "Hey, I'm going to go set up in there, and don't even think about peeking!" Odd demanded with a smile plastered to his face.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to my room, and I'll see you at 7:15 when it starts, OK?" Aelita said.

"Right." Odd said before the door shut behind him. Everyone looked in his direction as the door shut. Milly and Tamia approached him.

"We heard that you beat up Jeremie Belpois today in the shower rooms! How did it all get started?" Tamia exclaimed.

"Jeremie and I had a big misunderstanding, but we're good now," he lied, "And you two don't even need to be here! We're setting up and we want this place to be a surprise to everyone, and that includes 8th graders, so how about you guys go print some photo's that need to be done while we set up? I'll give you a call when we're done, alright?" Odd persuaded, they agreed and left.

"Hey Odd, carry those speakers to all four corners, will ya? You're the only one here who isn't busy doing something else." an older boy said. He was the new kid from Paris, 11th grade.

"Um…Travis, right?" Odd asked.

"The one and only: Travis Blanchette!" Travis said, making a super model pose. He had light blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. His attire consisted of a red American Eagle hoody, dark blue jeans, and red Converses that matched his hoody. He was fit, very. The type of fit that made girls ogle over him.

"Alright, cool. Do want me so sit them towards the middle or just somewhere in the corner?" Odd asked.

"People can hear them better if they are faced towards the middle, which will be where most of the people are." Travis replied.

"Sure thing!" Odd quickly grabbed one of the speakers, which where much heavier than he had expected, placing it in the far left corner. He then did the same with the remaining three.

"Alright they're all set up and the wires connected. What's next?" Odd asked, excited to be helping.

"Actually, that's it. You got here kind of late so we did most of the stuff without you, but don't worry! Half the people didn't even show up." Travis said, annoyed with the people who didn't come.

"Well alright, let me go freshen up and I'll be back!" Odd said, leaving the gym. As he entered the Dormitory Building, he noticed Aelita walking by to the cafeteria. She was wearing a loose fitting Blink-182 t-shirt that hung off of her left shoulder, a pair of tight fitting faded Abercrombie jeans with tears in them, and a pair of pink Vans.

"Hey, Aelita!" Odd shouted in her direction. She walked towards him, "New outfit?"

"No, silly! I'm doing a gig at the talent show tonight! Well, I wouldn't consider two songs a gig, but you understand the point." she said over excitedly.

"Oh cool! I'm sure you'll do great!" Odd exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

"You know, you never told me what exactly you're doing for the talent show." Aelita said.

"Yes, Princess, I know this. It's a surprise! Now, I'm pretty sure people who are doing an act can go in right now, so go ahead." Odd said, waving to her as he walked into the Dormitory building, "Good luck, Princess."

Her face flushed in a bright crimson, "Thank you." she choked out, staring at him as he turned around.

Odd entered his dorm room to find Kiwi yipping happily and hopping onto his bed.

"Yeah, that's my diggity dog! Now, get back into your own bed before Jim finds you, huh?" Kiwi responded with a yelp as he ducked his head into the cabinet. Odd shut it with his foot and opened the wardrobe that was above it, looking for something to wear.

"No, too classy. Nuh uh, I'd look like a twig wearing that. Na, that makes me look like a homo," Odd said, throwing clothes across the room, "Perfect! Now, that's more like something I'd wear." He had picked out a black Atticus shirt with a green Billa Bong hoodie half-way zipped over it, a dark blue pair of Fox jeans, and green and black DC's.

_Wow, I just realized that I look so much like Tom DeLonge from Blink 182…that's so strange! I never noticed that when my hair was up…hm._

Odd fished his phone out of his pocket to call Milly and tell her that they could enter the gymnasium now, "Hi. Yeah, you can go in the gym now. I'll be there in a few minutes!" he said into the microphone, and then hung up.

**(Meanwhile with Aelita)**

Aelita closed her dorm room door and locked it securely. She was wearing a loose fitting Blink-182 t-shirt that hung off of her left shoulder, a pair of tight fitting faded Abercrombie jeans with tears in them, and a pair of pink Vans. Odd had instructed her to make up with Jeremie, and whether she liked it or not, she had told him she would.

She arrived at Jeremie's dorm in a matter of seconds, considering his was the 3rd one on the right past the stairwell. She knocked.

"Come in." he answered. She opened the door the reveal him at his computer, as always. He turned around.

"Oh…hi Aelita…" he said, his head drooping towards the floor.

"I came here to…" she was cut off by Jeremie.

"No, you don't need to come here and do anything. I was actually going to find you in a few minutes," he stood up and walked to her direction, but didn't touch her, "I just want to apologize for everything that's happened lately. I acted immaturely, and I know there is no way you would ever want to be with me again, but I really hope we can be friends." Jeremie pronounced.

"I…Yes, Jeremie, I forgive you. Real men apologize…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"So um…what does this make us?" Jeremie nervously asked.

"Ya know, you really hurt me…" Aelita began.

"So that's a 'just friends'?" Jeremie concluded.

"No, let me finish," she said, putting her finger to his lips, "Ya know, you really hurt me…but I'm willing to give you one more chance." she released her finger from his lips to reveal his smile. He brought her into a hug.

"You're the best, Princess." Jeremie said. Aelita's face went stone cold.

_Odd…_

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale." Jeremie said, frightened of her health. Her face then regained color.

"No I'm fine, why do you ask?" she lied.

"Well, alright. Just making sure," he paused, "Hey, um, why are you dressed like that? Not that I don't like it, its just different." Jeremie asked.

"Oh, I'm doing a little singing act in the talent show. Wanna come?" she asked, her eyes sparkling from the light of the computer. She looked gorgeous, how could he possibly say no?

"Yeah, sure, just let me turn my monitor off." he replied, walking towards his computer, turning it off, "Oh wait, let me get dressed in something a little better, this shirt's got stains on it and my pants are wrinkled. You go ahead; I'll meet you next to bleachers that are inside the gym, OK?"

"I'll see you there!" Aelita said, skipping in the direction of the stairs.

**How will Odd react to Jeremie and Aelita's renewed relationship? What song are Odd and Aelita singing at the talent show? Will Jeremie and Aelita stay together? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, chapters might start pumping out a lot more often than they used to. My brand spankin' new Xbox 360 Slim has the 'Red Dot of Death', which really sucks. But, it's good for you because more chapters will come faster!**

**And speaking of you guys, how come I haven't gotten a review in so long? D: I can tell by my hits that people are viewing this, so how come no one reviews? **

**But anyway…**

**Note: Odd does not yet know that Aelita and Jeremie are back together, but he does have an idea that they have made up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko…there is that good enough? :D**

Odd left his room to find Ulrich, who was found at the soccer field alone. He was sitting on the bleachers with his hands in his hair.

"Hey, Ulrich! What's…um...what's wrong?" Odd said, realizing Ulrich's predicament.

"Odd I'm…I'm leaving Kadic…" Ulrich responded, gloom in his voice.

"What? Why?" Odd said, getting on his knee to level Ulrich's face.

"My dad got a job back in Germany, and he doesn't want the family to be that separated, so I'm going to go to a private school in Berlin," he paused, "I don't know what to do! I tried pleading for him to let me stay, but he just…he just yelled at me and hung up…I'm moving tomorrow…"

Odd stared at him. He couldn't believe that his best friend in the entire world was going to leave! Right when the rest of the group was separated, too.

"I know exactly what you need to do." Odd said with a reassuring smile.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked, depression filling his voice.

"You need to make up with Yumi before you have to leave. I'm going to miss you a lot, but Yumi is more important than me," he pushed Ulrich to the side, "Go! Right now! She's probably at the talent show!"

Ulrich didn't respond, but sped towards the gymnasium. Odd did the same.

As they reached the gymnasium, Odd saw something that was much unexpected. People were crowded around the entrance wearing shirts and hats with Odd's picture on them. He was puzzled, until he looked to his right to reveal Milly and Tamia selling them for $10 a piece.

"Those two are always up to something, huh Ulrich?" Odd turned to see him gone, "Ulrich?" In the distance girls could be seen migrating towards Odd.

"Odd! What song are you singing?" "Is it a ballad?" "Oh I love you!" Odd paid them little attention, for the one girl he hoped to be in the group was not present. He continued to walk inside the gymnasium, so see that the place was nearly packed. He scooted through groups of people until he arrived behind the curtains.

"Dude, Odd! You're five minutes late!" Travis, Odd's drummer, said.

"Sorry, Travis, my friend, Ulrich Stern is moving away and I had to talk to him." Odd said.

"Oh, well in that case I'll let it slide. Now come on, you've got a song to sing. Now, remind me, who is this song for again?" Travis asked.

"Aelita...Aelita Stones…" Odd said, seemingly dazed by just her name.

"The pink haired girl? Yeah, she's pretty cute. This song is about loving someone that you can't be with, so why can't you be with her?" Travis confusingly asked.

"She'd never date me." Odd said with depression in his voice, "I've been her best friend for two years now, and as far as she's concerned, it will stay that way." he said, looking at the ground.

"Come on, man, don't say that!" Travis said, putting a hand on Odd's shoulder, "If this doesn't win her over, nothing will!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of…" Odd quickly responded. Travis didn't respond, but instead opened the curtain half way and let Odd step out. Odd waved his hands in the air to signal the light technicians above him to move the spotlight over him. As soon as it did, the room went silent.

"So, I hear you guys came to see a talent show, huh?" Odd said into the microphone. Girls around the gym cheered.

"Sorry, I have no talents!" Odd joked, giving the audience the piece sign, getting laughter out of the audience.

_Why in the world do all of these people suddenly like me so much? _he thought, then he remembered that his hair was over his eye, giving him the emo look. Girls like that.

"Anyway, let's get this started, shall we? I wrote this song a few days ago. It's about this girl that I really like," he paused to look over at Aelita. Jeremie hadn't yet arrived, "she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. She's so close to me, but she's so far from where I want her to be." Odd said. The pianist began to play.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

No one sang along, considering no one knew the song, but the whole crowd was swaying along with the tune. Some even lighted their lighters, because the teachers weren't there to advise them against it.

Odd looked over to where Aelita was standing and was happily surprised. Jeremie and Aelita were standing together. Jeremie had his arm around Aelita's shoulders.

"_I'm sure glad they made up. Maybe now the group wont be separated…except for Ulrich…"_

_I'll leave my room open 'till sunrise for you_

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

_Where are you now? I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming_

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Odd completed his song in perfect harmony. He looked at Aelita to find her looking back at him in awe.

**Aelita's POV:**

"Oh my God…" I spoke, amazed.

"Ya know, he and I may be fighting, but he's pretty good at that." Jeremie said. He still had his arm around me, and I wasn't at all comfortable with it. I may have gave him another chance, but he will have to gain his trust back.

"Yeah…" I walked towards the stairs the led to the backstage, shrugging Jeremie's hand from around me. He let go without objection, but stayed behind. As I walked behind the curtains, I noticed the new guy, Travis, fiddling with his drumsticks, but no Odd.

"Hey! Travis, is it?" I said to the eleventh grader. He was tall and very handsome, but not my type. He was too preppy for me.

"Travis Blanchette at your service!" he reminded me of Odd. The old Odd, the one that was always happy and excited about everything.

"You did really good out there." I complemented him. He deserved it for his drumming. It was a slow beat, but it looked confusing.

He chuckled, "Thanks, Aelita, it means a lot! But the person you should be complementing, no, awarding is Odd. He poured his heart out into that song! And don't tell him I told you, but it was about you." he winked.

"He…wha-…it was about," I swallowed hard, "…me?"

"Yeeeah!" he said, "He's all depressed. Has been all night. He told me that you'd never go for him and that he supposedly 'isn't good enough for you'. I think it's a bunch of shit, that he could get any girl he wanted after what I just saw out there, but that's just my optimism I guess." he said, referring to the girls flipping out of Odd.

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my head, "where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the corner over there." he said, pointing towards a corner to reveal Odd with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hair covering his face. He was far enough away not to hear, not to mention the commotion outside.

"He's looks rough…" I choked.

"I suggest you go talk to him." He bluntly said. I could tell that he wasn't one for expressing feelings. I nodded and walked to Odd's position. I placed my back against the wall and proceeded to slide my back down until I felt the floor underneath me. He looked up, only to look back down into his knees.

"Hi, Aeltia…" he spoke. He was more depressed than ever.

"Hi. What's wrong?" I asked.

**Odd's POV:**

_What's wrong? Well, the woman I love is sitting right next to me and I'm unable to tell her how I feel. That's what's wrong with me._

"Nothing, I'm fine. Honest…" I choked out.

"You never act this way, Odd. I'm your bestest friend! You can tell me anything, I promise." she said. I think she smiled, but I could barely see her out of the corner of my eye.

_Why does she have to be just my 'bestest friend'? I know that night together meant something, but she doesn't seem to even acknowledge that it even happened!_

"It…it's just…there's this girl I really like, but she'd never date me." I said.

"Oh…was that who the song was about? It was beautiful, by the way…" Aelita blushed. I looked up to see Aelita's blush.

"Thanks…and yes. I wrote that song about my feelings. I love her so much…but I could never have her." I replied.

"Why do you think she would never date you?" she asked.

"Because I don't have the guts to tell her…" I replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I wish I could help…" she put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed up and down gently.

_You can! You can be mine and never leave me!_

"Well, I do have good news!" Aelita continued.

"What's that?" I asked. Any news would be good right now.

"Jeremie and I made up! We're a couple again!" she squealed. My heart shattered into pieces.

"Er…that's great!" I lied. I tried to keep a fake smile up.

"Right?" she squealed. Thoughts of suicide and mutilation went through my head. I knew I would never do it, but it seemed like an easy way out, "He's waiting for me down in the audience, so I best be going….but if you need me, you know my digits." Aelita said as she left the room.

_I need you right now, and I'll need you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day! But calling you won't help anything…_

Travis walked towards me, "Dude, get the fuck up. You aren't solving anything by just sitting there like an arrogant little bitch." he said. I don't know why, but it encouraged me. His cursing wasn't an act of violence; it was just him being himself.

"You're right…just sitting here isn't going to help anything. You know what? Well, I should have known this would happen, anyway. But, I'm happy for Jeremie, actually. He's got the greatest girl in the world to call his girlfriend, just as long as he can keep her." I said.

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't fuck it up like you said he did last time." Travis said. I was starting to like him.

**Meanwhile with Ulrich**

Ulrich was wandering around the gymnasium in search of Yumi. It just wouldn't feel right if he left without telling her goodbye. Tonight had to be the night, for there wouldn't be another. A few minutes later, he spotted her in the crowd, alone.

"Yumi!" he yelled, desperate to gain her attention.

"Hm? Ulrich? What do you want, huh?" she said, angered by the sight of him. She turned to walk away, but Ulrich grabbed her arm.

"Just give me 5 minutes outside! If you don't like what I have to say after 5 minutes, you can leave!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Ugh…you have 5 minutes." Yumi scoffed, turning towards the door. They squeezed through mobs of sweaty people, eventually reaching the door, "So what do you just _have _to tell me, huh? Haven't you already told me enough?"

"Yumi…I'm moving tomorrow. Not just a few blocks down, either. I'm moving countries, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that the girl I love never got to hear my apology." Ulrich paused, "I'm sorry…for everything I've put you through. I know that I'm more of a nuisance than a friend, but I hope we can settle this." no words escaped Yumi's mouth, "I guess I'll be going. Keep in touch, OK?"

Ulrich took a few steps away before Yumi grabbed his arm, "Ulrich, wait!" He turned around, being engulfed in a hug from Yumi, "I…I love you, Ulrich. Don't ever forget that…" she said, tears running down her cheeks. Ulrich returned the hug and kissed her head.

"I love you, too. I'll call every night, and we can talk, ok?" Ulrich said. Yumi pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I won't miss a single night. I promise."

**Ok! That's the end of this chapter! Oh, and my email is if you guys were wondering. Deuces.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys, I'm back! But not with good news; this will be the last chapter of this story. I'm going to wrap it up here because I've found a passion for oneshots, and the fact that I'm just bored with this story anyway. **

Ulrich was in his room packing his belongings into many different sized suitcases.

"I can't believe your leaving…" Odd said. Yumi was sitting beside him. She was a very strong woman, and therefor did not shed a tear.

"I know. I hate my father. I'll call and Skype and whatever else you want me to do, I promise." Ulrich responded.

"You better, I don't know if could live a day without my Ulripoo!" Odd squealed, "Wait…Yumi should be saying that, not me!" He hadn't gotten over his situation with Aelita, but he had lightened up. At least she was with the person she wanted to be with.

"Shut it, Odd!" Ulrich and Yumi said, blushing afterwards.

"Oh come on! Someone's got to lighten up the mood, and what better person than me?" Odd yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Oh I don't know, The Grinch, Freddie, Jason, the Boogy Man, any of them would be better." Ulrich said, laughing at his friend. A moment passed in silence, before a figure burst through the room.

"Oh, Ulrich Dear, I heard you were leaving!" Sissi slammed the door open.

"Uh…yeah, I am. Now can you please let go of me?" Sissi had became less of a nuisance lately, so the gang had decided to let her hang out every once and a while.

"Seriously, Sissi. Let go of him." Yumi said sternly.

"Cat fight!" Odd yelled. Sissi glared at Yumi, but did nothing except walk out of the room with her nose in the air, "Awww, I was hoping something juicy would happen!" Yumi pushed him off the bed. He landed hard on his face.

"Love you too, Yumi." Odd mumbled as he stumbled up.

_Come back to me it's almost easy! _Odd's phone rang.

_Hello?_

_Meet me at the Hermitage, please._

_Aelita? Why?_

_Just do it!_

_Ok, fine!_

He hung up.

"What did the Princess want?" Ulrich asked.

"She wants me to meet her at the Hermitage." Odd said, turning towards the door. He turned down the hall, catching a glimpse of Mr. Delmas hastily making his way towards his and Ulrich's dorm. At least…that's what it used to be…

Odd reached the entrance to the forest in record time. He had begun to sprint after he ran passed the cafeteria, as to resist the urge to stop for lunch. Even for someone ever so important as Aelita, food was a necessity.

He entered the Hermitage shorty. Aelita was perched against the ripped sofa looking at her watch, as if she was begging for the time to pass.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Odd could sense the uncertainty in her voice.

"You know, tree elves and such." he paused, "For what do I owe the privilege of being graced by your presence, hm?"

"Since when did you know the word 'privilage'…or 'graced'…or 'owe'?" she laughed.

"This is no time for jokes." Odd said sternly, "Seriously, why am I here? Wouldn't it have been easier just to meet up in your room or something?"

"I suppose, but then we wouldn't be as private, would we?" Aelita said.

"No, I don't guess we would. So, why am I here, for the 10 millionth time?" Odd said, referencing the past times he had been here with her.

"Fine, Mr. Difficult, I just wanted to know if umm…" she paused, "if you were OK with Jeremie and I…you know…dating…" Odd couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Let me ask you a question, 'Princess'." he became infuriated, "remember that night we shared together about a week ago? You know, the one where you said you loved me in German, thinking I wouldn't know?"

"Y-Yeah…" Aelita knew what she had gotten herself into, and she deserved it.

"Didn't that mean anything to you? Or was it just from the heat of the moment, huh? I should've known…" Odd stated. Never before had he raised his voice to her, and never will he. He kept his voice smooth and calm, but stern, nonetheless. Normally, a man would step forward, and the woman would step back, as to avoid being near the enraged man, but no. Both of them stood their ground and did not move.

"Odd…I'm sorry!" Aelita screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Aelita…maybe you should have thought of that before you broke my heart. You were always my favorite, but now…you're at the bottom of the list. Now, I'm going to tell Ulrich goodbye before he leaves us…forever." he turned to the door and walked out, leaving Aelita to drown in her own tears.

Most stories end in happy endings, but not all. The tale of the Lyoko Warriors is not a happy one, therefor the partnership's demise must be as such...

"_You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I still love you and I don't know why…" –Anonymous_

**Ok guys, there is the ending for you! It's short, and it's a cliffhanger ending! What happens next is what happens in your own minds! There are many fanfics on which have been abandoned, and the author has not been online for several years, so I look forward to completing many of these incomplete stories for them! Oh, and if anyone out there wants me to write a story pertaining to Code Lyoko, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Nazi Zombies, I'd be glad to! Review please!**


End file.
